


insatiable

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, blink and you’ll miss it dom!Rhett, college!rhink, it’s a pwp, other dirty things, this is just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Link can’t keep his hands off Rhett





	insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> this is just flat out filth, my apologies  
> ———————————————-  
> (the missing link will be updated next week if it kills me, stay on the lookout for that)

Once Link got a taste he swore he’d never get enough.

 

The first time was a blur of grinding, hands,  _ more more more _ . Over in an instant, their hormones not yet refined as they were just exiting their teen years, college giving them the freedom to explore where they hadn’t before. 

 

Chaste kisses and soft cuddles took a back burner to neck bites and hard thrusts into the cheap dorm mattress. It would start with a feign of innocence, Link slinking up Rhett’s relaxed form as he lay on the mattress doing homework, so focused on the material he needed to finish that he was only half aware of the movement. Link poked at him, rolling his body over Rhett’s to steal away his attention.

 

Too far gone to retaliate, he kept his focus ahead of him and tried to ignore the heat licking up his spine as Link began to let a hand roam up Rhett’s shirt, blazing over his skin. Link knew the effect just a touch had on Rhett, his appetite more than satiated as he got his way everytime. Rhett tried not to let how irresistible he thought he was go to Link’s head, but his ego was stroked (among other things) several times a day now. They couldn’t get enough of their newfound relationship and the advantage of a locked door and shared room did wonders for them.

 

Rhett couldn’t help but give in, pushing the stray papers and books to the side to roll over and let Link climb on top of him, eagerly reaching for his hips and gripping on tight. 

 

He hadn’t even noticed Link had shed most of  his clothes, certain he’d get his way the moment the thought was in his mind. 

 

Rhett relaxed into the bed, gripping the younger boys hips hard enough to bruise now, letting his fingers move down teasingly and graze past the waistband. 

 

Link was grinding hot and dirty now, rolling his hips harshly against Rhett’s growing bulge. 

 

“Someone’s eager” Rhett chuckled, the air of humor in his voice dissipating as Link looked down at him, mouth open and eyes half lidded. He was beautiful, the thumping in Rhett’s chest coming from somewhere beyond the currents of overwhelming lust.

 

“Want you, always want you. _ God,  _ fuck me Rhett.”

 

He needed no further instruction, sitting up to reach under his pillow, searching for the small bottle of lube he kept under his pillow, drawers too far and too much effort for the never satisfied sex drive Link possessed.

 

Link pushed his hand away from the bottle, instead grabbing it and bringing Rhett’s hand to his ass. Rhett pushed a finger against his hole, already slick and opened for him. Rhett pressed two fingers immediately, Link taking to thrusting back and fucking himself eagerly.

 

“We gotta be quick, we invited Gregg over, remember?”

 

Link was too busy pawing at his pants to respond to the gentle reminder. He took to pulling them down quickly to reach Rhett, earning a small moan as he began to stroke him rough and quick, silently begging him to stop talking and get to work.

 

“Don’t care, need you. Let him see how good i take it for you, baby. Let him see how much I love you inside me, pounding me nice and hard.”

 

A moan slipped past Rhett’s lips, unable to deny Link anymore. He was almost as far gone as Link now, willing to do anything to get closer to him, to touch more of him. With a bruising force he pulled Link toward him again. The younger boy took over, seating himself in Rhett’s lap completely, taking Rhett’s length inch by thick, blissful inch.

 

Link started moving up and down, moaning with every drop and snap of his hips, completely lost in the sensation. Rhett loved him like this, head thrown back, mouth spilling the dirtiest things he’d never have the nerve to say otherwise. He was shameless in the moment, always delivering everything Rhett needed and more.

 

“God Rhett _.  _ So good, so  _ full.  _ Love you like this. Don’t stop, don’t-“

 

Link was suddenly at a loss for words, Rhett hitting just the right spot over and over again, sending Link into euphoria he was almost about to crash from. 

 

Rhett gripped Link’s hips, swiftly flipping them over and assertive himself on top of his eager lover. Link whined as the loss of Rhett pulling out, pushing his hips back to chase the slide and pressure that would finally push him to release.

 

Rhett knew Gregg would be knocking on their door any minute, expecting his friends to be ready to hang out. Rhett felt a thrill run through him as he tried to remember if he’d locked the door, his brain dizzying at the thought of being walked in on, too committed to the bliss Link was giving him to quit on it now. 

 

“Rhett  _ please.”  _ He was impatient, heat coiling in his groin, threatening to release any second if Rhett kept up the harsh pace he had set. 

 

“You gonna come baby? Gonna have to beg me for it.”

 

_ “ _ Please, oh god please Rhett, need to come so bad, you’re so good baby  _ please.” _

 

Rhett kept thrusting, significantly slowing down, making Link cry out, the pace slow enough to keep him teetering on the edge. Rhett pinned his hips down firmly, preventing him from pushing back on his cock to chase his release. Rhett had total control, holding on to making Link wait to crash over.

 

“Let go baby, show me how hard you like it, come for me.” Rhett started thrusting wildly, Link  it even having the chance to reach down and stroke himself as he came untouched, hands instead flying to Rhett’s shoulders.

 

Rhett went to pull out when he felt a strong hang pull his hips back in, holding him in place.

 

“Link you don’t have to.”

 

Link looked up, face flushed bright pink and blissed out as he locked eyes with Rhett. 

 

“I want to, baby. Fill me up good Rhett, wanna feel you inside me all night.”

 

Knowing time was limited Rhett gave in, mind fogged from Link’s request, snapping his hips quickly in response. Every nerve in Link’s body was on fire, jolts of electricity hitting him from the overstimulation Rhett was delivering. He felt Rhett release, the older boy’s body relaxing as a familiar warmth flooded inside of him.

 

Rhett pulled out, wincing slightly st collapsing into the now cooled mess of cum streaked up Link’s chest. He laid on him regardless, panting as he tried to come down from the intensity of it all.

 

Link pressed gentle kisses from his sweaty temple down to his jawline, telling him how good he was, sweet, filthy nothing’s leaving his lips as he relished in the soreness that began to wash over him. 

 

Sleep threatened both boys, eyelids slipping shut as the cuddled together in the small twin bed. By the time a knock came at the door, neither boy moved to get up or adjust themselves to their expected company. The fell asleep entangled, both dreaming up excuses for their absence as they drifted off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> can u feel my shame from here


End file.
